


Goddesses Never Die

by LilsJ



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Other, awakening of hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: When Zeus tries to force Hera out of MC, Alex protects her. Always.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Goddesses Never Die

“Hera! Come forth!”

“No!”

MC’s voice was piercing as she held her hand out, trying to stop Zeus, but it was too late. The god had already struck, his anger getting the best of him. He wanted his wife back and he was blind to all the harm he was causing. He wanted her now, no matter how badly it would hurt her vessel – that’s all MC was to him anyways, a vessel to Hera – no matter how bad he would eventually seem to the other gods. She was mortal and that was it. At least, to the god she was little and insignificant. But to others… to others…

MC had covered her head as soon as Zeus sent one of his bolts her way, curling in a ball on the floor, waiting for the fatal impact. She waited, and waited, but it never hit. Slowly, she turned to the god, her eyes fluttering open. A gasp caught in her throat as she covered her mouth, muffling a sob. Silver fizzled in the air, like sparkles in the air. It could have been a beautiful sight, maybe even something she would have loved for her wedding. Gold and silver, the colors of their wedding, one she had dreamed of ever since she was little girl. But now, hazed by her tears, it was awful. The sight was worthy of a nightmare.

Alex kneeled in front of her, clutching at their chest. They stared at the god, their wine eyes connecting with the electric blue ones of the god. Even if their back was turned to MC, she could the pain they were in, the pain they tried so desperately to conceal. She could see where the bolt had hit: right on their heart.

“You can’t force Hera out of her, Zeus.”

The god huffed, not even bothering to acknowledge the demigod. All he did was mutter something about being insufferable before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. And silence fell as Alex fell on the sparkling tiles with a thud.

MC quickly shuffled to their side, resting their head on her thighs. She held them tight, pleading them to stay awake, to keep their eyes on her, to keep fighting. Her sobs didn’t stop once as she clenched onto the fabric of Alex’s shirt, the cotton slowly soaking in blood.

“No! no, no, no, no, no… Oh gods, Alex, please, please stay with me. This can’t be happening… This can’t happen. Please…”

MC could see their eyes dull, losing their usual shine. Her hands were stained with blood, gold and red mixing together against her palm. It clung to her skin as she clung to her fiancé’s body. She could feel her body shake as she held them close, hoping, praying pleading for a miracle. This couldn’t be happening, not so close to their forever. But she knew that even if they were on Olympus, in the Heavens, miracles were just tales to keep spirits up. They never truly happened.

MC snapped her head back, letting out a desperate cry. She called for whoever was near. She called for Apollo. She cried for anyone who would help. She couldn’t save them on her own. She couldn’t save the love of her life, no matter how badly she tried. Not alone. She needed help.

“It is not worth it. Zeus made sure no one would be around, dear. No one can hear your cry, no one but me.”

A shiver shot down MC’s back as she quickly glanced around. Her voice was shaky, scared, strained from her cries. “Who? Who’s there?”

“Worry not, little one, it is me. It’s the goddess. Do not speak out loud.”

“MC?”

Alex’s voice, although terribly weak, caught her attention, drawing her back to them. Their fingers pushed a stand of her hair behind her ear as they sent her a weak smile. Their body was heavy on her lap, but nothing could compare to weight of her sorrow. She could feel their string of life thinning.

“Sh, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. You’ll make me cry.”

There was a hiccup in their voice, as if they were trying to conceal a sob. Or maybe they were too weak to let out the tears. Their chest heaved with every ragged breath they took. Red and gold poured, now staining MC’s shirt as she pulled them closer to her chest.

“What can I do? Alex, tell me what I can do. I don’t know how-”

“Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Their touch was light, but still, MC curved into it, pressing her cheek to their hand. Her forehead rested against theirs, their noses touching slightly. MC’s tears fell to Alex’s cheeks, mixing to their own as they rolled to the ground.

“It’s not alright, Alex. You… you took that blow meant for me. Why? Why did you do that?”

“I promised to keep you safe, didn’t I?”

The chuckle shook Alex’s body, making them violently cough. MC steadied them in her arms, cradling them against her body.

“Sh, Alex. You need to keep your strength up. We’ll make it out of here.”

Their fingers tangled together as the room fell silent. All that could be heard was their struggling breaths, the heaving of both their chest as they tried to not cry too much.

It wasn’t long before MC broke the silence, unable to stand it much longer.

“When we get married, we’ll have the biggest silver and gold cake and on it, there will be little lemon cookies. Each slice will have its tiny lemon cookie. And if you’re good,” she pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “I’ll give you mine. It will be my first act of kindness as your adoring wife. And then we’ll dance. We’ll dance all night, because we’ll have found our happiness. We’ll have found our forever. Because I will love you forever, Alex. Forever and ever, and even when forever will end, I will still love you.”

Alex’s fingers tightened around MC’s as she buried her face in their hair. It was her safe spot, the scent of coconut filling her lungs. It smelled like home, since that was wherever Alex found themselves.

“It will be time, child.” The voice was back, but MC refused to react to it. She wouldn’t let it take her away from Alex. She wasn’t giving up on them, not now, not ever. And the voice seemed to have noticed her determination. It let out a sigh, filling her with a warmth that almost felt familiar. “Sweet, young love. It is not often that love so pure graces our lives. Both of you, your love is what I wished I had. But like a flower, the most beautiful of them are torn away from the sunlight, simply left to wither and die.” There was a pause, one that iced MC’s blood, leaving her horrified. She wanted to shut the voice out, just be with Alex, but it kept coming back, haunting her mind. “I wish not to come back, but if I let you go on, I know you will suffer. And that is the last thing I want. I do not wish for you to suffer. So I will come back. When your love will go, so will you. You won’t have to live a life without them, little flower. So make the last moments with your love worth it. Treasure your love. Remember-”

Alex’s fingers tightened around MC’s, drawing her back to them. They leaned their head back against her shoulder, just far enough to look at her. Their eyes lost their color, but she could still see Alex in them. She could still sense their presence, no matter how weak they were. And with the lasts of their strength, they closed the distance between the two, pouring all the love the held for MC onto her lips. It shouldn’t have been their last kiss. It shouldn’t have ended like this.

“I promise to find you again, MC. I won’t give up on you. I won’t ever give up on finding you.” Their lip twitched, trying their best to smile. “Love never dies. Goddesses never die.”

The light in their eyes died out as MC whispered an ‘I love you’ to their lips. It was the end, and as Hera promised, a heat spread through MC’s body. It spiked through her blood, but it didn’t hurt. It just felt like she was falling… falling… falling… And the last thing she remembered was a flash of gold, the color taking over her pupils.

The goddess Hera had been awakened.


End file.
